Barreras De Amor Temporada 1
by kaulitz way
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto de verdad se aman... pero las mentiras de las personas a su alrededor han hecho que se separen, por suerte volvieron a reecontrarse y se juraron un amor el cual no se van a separar sin importar las maldades de las personas que estan en contra de su relacion.
1. INICIO

Por primera vez estaba en esa escuela, se sintió demasiado alagado por como todas las personas lo recibieron, ya no lograba sonreír cada vez que un chico lo miraba a la cara, el rubio estaba demasiado cansado por culpa del viaje y lo último que deseaba hacer era seguir siendo amable.

Solo deseaba encontrarse con su hermano para que lo lleve a la dirección y buscar su recamara.

Siguió caminando por si solo y lo único que se encontraba en el camino era a los miserables chicos que se quedaban admirados con su hermoso y único físico.

En toda la escuela solo veía a chicos que no pasaban de los 1.70, Naruto así se llamaba el recién llegado sentía tanta ira por su hermano.

-Naruto – Escucho una voz desde atrás

Aunque no era su hermano de igual manera sonrió y lo espero hasta que llego – Itachi – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro solo se lo quedo mirando y negó con la cabeza – Eres tonto – dijo – Yo estudio aquí ¿No lo notas?

-Lo siento, estoy algo cansado por el viaje

-Terminaste con sasuke ¿Verdad?

-No quiero hablar de eso

Itachi entendió el asunto de inmediato y tomo las maletas del rubio – Tu hermano está dando clases y me dijo que tu venias así que vine a recogerte.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto solo escuchaba la vocecita de Itachi y asentía cada vez que se lo quedaba viendo a la cara.

-Tu… ¿Crees que estuvo bien venir aquí?

Aunque no estaba arrepentido de hacerlo, aún seguía dudando si lo que estaba haciendo estaba realmente bien, no se iba a echar para atrás, pero dejar a sasuke solo y abandonado no fue lo suficientemente malo, sasuke tuvo la culpa de la partida de Naruto.

El rubio después de lo que se enteró decidió dejar la escuela en la que estaba y trasladarse a una nueva, para así mudarse del vecindario en el que estaba y alejarse de sasuke.

Su corazón seguía palpitando tan fuerte por sasuke aunque ya había pasado un año desde que terminaron por culpa de las malas lenguas y del embarazo de ella, de la amante de sasuke.

No tenía pruebas si era cierto o no, pero esa mujer se lo dijo y se lo juro a llantos por lo que creyó de inmediato en su palabra.

Se espabilo cuando regreso a la realidad y se disculpó con Itachi - ¿Es esta mi recamara? – Pregunto

Itachi asintió varias veces y sonrió – Aquí te quedaras a partir de hoy

No encontraba nada bueno en quedarse, pero tampoco encontraba nada bueno en irse y abandonar lo que tanto trabajo le costó, con la mente en las nubes ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Itachi se fue, se dirigió hasta su cama y se recostó para descansar.

-_Me gustas – _

Recordó cuando se lo dijo a sasuke y empezó a negar varias veces con la cabeza, no quería acordarse de sasuke, el solo quería estar en esa escuela a la que escogió sin pensar solo para olvidarse de sasuke, pero invento que era para ver a Deidara más seguido.

Empezó a cubrirse y miro el retrato que ya estaba en la mesita de noche, le dio poca importancia y se quedó dormido.

~Al día siguiente~

Ya estaba listo, cuando despertó noto que la otra cama estaba desordenada y la ordeno , todavía seguía sin entender porque estaban las sabanas de esa manera, pero no se iba a poner a investigar algo que era tan simple, tenía un compañero de recamara, el cual llego tarde y salió temprano.

Trataba de quedarse pensando en otras cosas, pero sasuke siempre estaba por medio, el pelinegro se le estaba metiendo hasta por la piel y sacárselo de la mente y corazón era difícil, sería más difícil sacárselo de la piel.

El rubio amaba con todo su corazón a sasuke, aunque nunca se lo dijo así era.

Escucho la voz de Itachi de nuevo, pero no se molestó en voltearse.

-Ok – No fue Itachi quien hablo.

La voz de su hermano hizo que se sobresaltara de emoción – Deidara – Dijo con alegría –

Un fuerte abrazo y decidieron empezar a caminar, las miradas de los chicos nuevamente, Naruto no entendía como es que lo miraban tanto.

Se sentía como un modelo de revista.

-¿Viniste aquí para olvidarte de sasuke verdad?

Deidara siempre acostumbraba hacer preguntas directas, Naruto odiaba eso porque el siempre tenía la razón – Si – Dijo –

Una sonrisa de parte de Deidara – No creo que lo olvides – Su voz sonó sincera y misteriosa.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo voy a olvidar? – Pregunto lleno de intriga, pero el silencio que hubo en el pasillo supo que jamás iba a saber la razón al menos de parte de su hermano, miro a Itachi a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento – Dijo Itachi – No tengo idea porque lo dijo

Frunció el ceño y saco los papeles de su casillero.

-Tenemos clases de inglés – dijeron itachi y deidara – debemos irnos – esta vez solo hablo deidara.

Asintió y espero a que se fueran, cuando empezó a caminar no evito sentirse incomodo por la respuesta de su hermano, ¿Por qué deidara diría que no lograra olvidar a sasuke? Esa pregunta se llenó en su mente y de ese mismo lugar salían las llamadas respuestas a conciencia, si, sasuke fue y seguirá siendo por siempre su primer amor, pero eso no se le significaba poder olvidarlo, lo iba a olvidar, por eso llego a esa escuela.

Empezó a reírse con la miraba baja y suspiro cuando llego al que parecía la primera clase que iba a dar.

El maestro lo espero, le sonrió y Naruto devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola – Dijo - ¿Es este el salón de Historia?

El maestro de clases asintió y le hizo una señal para que pase.

-Él es Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo – A partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero de clases – su maestro le indico esta vez que sentara.

El rubio obedeció, empezó a rascarse la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que el maestro estaba haciendo – Disculpe – Dijo –

Capto la atención de todos – Es que… no entiendo lo que están haciendo.

-El tema se llama valencia – Dijo el maestro – Sé que llegaste ahora por los papeles, empezamos las clases hace una semana – Dijo su maestro dejando de escribir en el pizarrón – Le pediré a uno de mis estudiantes más destacados que te ayuden

-Gracias – Dijo Naruto

La puerta volvió a abrirse, el maestro miro por la puerta y sonrió – Viniste – Dijo

El muchacho al que todos esperaban ver entro y saludo – Hola – Dijo –

El rastro de Naruto se palideció - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo dijo en voz alta y de nuevo capto la atención de todos.

-¿Naruto? –

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar

Sasuke se acercó hasta donde el rubio – Naruto… ¿Eres tú?

* * *

><p><strong>Otro sasunaru el cual voy a empezar a escribir aqui :3 espero que les guste el fic contara co termporadas :3 esta es la primera :3 espero que les guste el primer capitulo y si es asi comenten :D <strong>

**Tambien pueden pasarse a mi novela yaoi en wattpad**

** 84691020-brisa-de-diciembre-cap-1**


	2. SASUKE

-Claro que soy yo idiota – contesto con agresividad.

Sasuke sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Naruto lo miraba con un odio fingido, volvió a mirar al maestro y sonrió pero esta vez no era porque estaba feliz, la atención de todos lo avergonzó por completo.

El maestro les pidió a todos que se sentaran a para empezar la clase que no habían podido terminar por las dos interrupciones.

Sasuke obedeció, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Naruto, el rubio no lo miraba, estaba tratando de quedarse concentrado en el pizarrón, aunque no entendía nada no iba a mirar al pelinegro.

-OK – Dijo el maestro cuando sonó la campana – Para la próxima clase por favor… traigan esto resuelto.

Escribieron lo más rápido que sus manos pudieron – Otra cosa – Dijo de nuevo – Sasuke… quiero que ayudes a Naruto en esto.

El rubio abrió la boca de sorpresa, no iba a desafiar a su maestro – Maestro – Dijo un chico entrando al salón de clases.

Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato, se alegró y se acercó hasta donde el - ¿Gaara? – Le dijo en forma de pregunta.

Gaara también se alegró, le dio un abrazo fuerte a Naruto y salieron juntos del salón de clases - ¿Estudias aquí? – Pregunto Gaara

-Si… Tú estudias aquí

-si – Gaara recordó lo que fue a hacer en el salón – Espera… tenía que decirle algo al maestro.

Gaara era un vecino que Naruto tuvo, se mudó cuando llegaron a la secundaria y se comunicaban cada vez que podían por mensajes, Naruto una vez llego a pensar en Gaara como pensó en sasuke.

Siempre que Naruto recordaba a Gaara un pequeño sentimiento se le incendiaba en su corazón, si, ellos hacían linda pareja pero cuando Gaara se mudó y apareció sasuke esos sentimientos cambiaron.

Una lista que le llamo la atención apareció ante sus ojos, el rubio no dudo en poner su nombre cuando noto que se trataba de una obra de teatro, estaba completamente alegre de que en esa escuela también practiquen lo de las artes escénicas.

-Naruto – Pensó que era Gaara quien hablaba, pero al ver que se trataba de sasuke empezó a caminar más rápido.

-Oye espera – Grito el pelinegro.

Era imposible, el pelinegro ya se lo había alcanzado y lo tenía bien agarrado por el brazo – Deja que te diga algo

Naruto no quería escuchar nada, aunque quería saber cómo es que el pelinegro estaba en esa escuela, la curiosidad no le permitió moverse.

-Sakura no está ni nunca estuvo embarazada de mí

Era absurdo escuchar eso, no sabía si era verdad, pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo, sasuke era una de esas personas que Naruto amaba y nunca se imaginó un tipo de traición como esa, por eso le era incapaz perdonarlo.

Era absurdo, otra vez ese pensamiento, no iba a creer en las mentirosas palabras del mentiroso de sasuke. Volvió a caminar, pero las manos de sasuke lo tenían tan agarrado que no lograba dar más que un paso.

Se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez miraba a sasuke a los ojos – Escúchame bien – Le dijo – Sakura… no estuvo, ni está embarazada de mi

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa respuesta y explicación le pareció más interesante que la que estaba contando, el pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja – Para verte – Le dijo - me entere gracias al director que ibas a estudiar aquí y decidir venir detrás de ti.

Eso siempre lo supo de sasuke, siempre fue perseverante y conseguía todo lo que quería, y quería el perdón de Naruto, aunque no se lo había pedido, sabía que eso fue lo que llego a buscar, el pelinegro tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acto que logro ablandar el corazón del rubio – Sé que no me crees – dijo – No tengo pruebas para demostrártelo, pero es enserio sakura invento lo de embarazo

Quería creer en el pelinegro, pero el dolor de esa supuesta tracción le quedo marcada y aunque solo fue un solo, un simple pero tonto error al que parecer era una mentira no podía ser capaz de perdonarlo.

Un golpe hizo que sasuke soltara al rubio – No me toques – Le dijo – Vales mierda – Se lo dijo lleno del mismo odio fingido.

Le dolió has el mismo decir eso, no fue capaz de moverse, sasuke lo estaba mirando a la cara – Ni siquiera fuiste a pedirme explicaciones – Le dijo – Naruto… te lo juro… sakura… no está embarazada…

-¿Cómo voy a creerte? – Le pregunto – cuando yo me entere no quise verte, por eso me fui del barrio… sasuke… yo creí en ti…

-Pues debes seguir creyendo…. Naruto, Juro que estoy diciendo la verdad, lo juro… lo juro por mi madre.

Aunque no conocía a la madre de sasuke, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, esos ojos con el que lo estaba mirando eran los mismos que le dijeron _ También me gustas._

No lo iba a perdonar así de fácil, solo porque le estaba diciendo la verdad… asintió con la cabeza y decidió irse – Tienes que ayudarme en química…

Sasuke sonrió - ¿Mañana?

Cuando quiso ver el rubio ya no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Hey – Dijo Gaara - ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke sonrió – Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Yo soy Gaara – extendió la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa a sasuke - ¿Conoces a Naruto?

El pelinegro asintió – debo irme – aunque a el otro chico eso no le interesaba, quería hacérselo saber.

…

Entro en su recamara y empezó a sacudirse su cabeza – Maldita sea – Dijo – Sasuke está aquí… - Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Deidara – Él lo sabía – susurro

Apenas se dio cuenta que la recamara estaba vuelta un desastre, empezó a recoger las cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo – ese chico es realmente un asqueroso – Dijo cuando sintió el aroma de la ropa interior.

La dejo en un puesto de la cama de su dueño y entro al baño.

Su piel desnuda dentro del baño y el agua caliente que caía en su cabeza lo estaban relajando por completo, se sintió tan cómodo y lleno de vida.

Escucho una voz cuando apago la regadera y decidió quedarse allí dentro, no quería que esa persona lo viera desnudo.

-Nos vemos en la próxima clase – Sasuke cerró la puerta de la recamara – Esta limpio – Dijo – debió ser mi compañero de habitación… también ordeno mi cama…

Empezó a quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones que lanzo de nuevo en el piso, hizo lo mismo con su Bóxer y entro a darse un baño, no se había quitado los zapatos ni los calcetines y los lanzo cuando se los quito, el pelinegro estaba desnudo, como dios lo trajo al mundo, solo que esta vez varias cosas ya estaban crecidas.

Abrió su boca al ver la espalda del rubio completamente desnuda, no se imaginó ver a Naruto - ¿Hola? – Dijo para captar la atención de Naruto

El rubio se dio cuenta de que sasuke estaba frente a él y lanzo un grito - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Otra vez preguntando eso? – Dijo – ¿No tienes otra pregunta mejor?

El rubio lo miro a los ojos – Mejor salte….

-Hazlo tú

-Sasuke me veras desnudo… fuera de aquí

-Vamos no tienes nada que ocultar… conozco bien lo que tienes

Naruto odio ese comentario, lanzo el jabón a sasuke, pero este lo evito de inmediato, el miembro de sasuke empezó a erguirse y Naruto le lanzo esta vez la botella de champú.

Se rio cuando logro darle y aprovecho para salir de la ducha y tomar una de las toallas – Y no, no tengo más preguntas – contesto la pregunta – Y no digas que conoces mi cuerpo… por suerte cuando éramos novios jamás lo hicimos… diminuto… ¿Creías que con eso me ibas a satisfacer?

Volvió a reírse y abandono el cuarto de baño.

Miro de nuevo que todo estaba desordenado, hasta hace unos minutos lo había limpiado y ya estaba tan desordenado – ¡SASUKE! – Grito –

No se molestó en recoger ni una sola prenda de ropa, las dejo allí tiradas como las encontró y se cambió.

…

Ya estaba en la fila para audición, los chicos que estaban más adelante que él lo dejaban pasar y otros se iban, escuchaba que era por su hermoso físico que tenía.

-Es absurdo – dijo un chico saliendo del auditorio – Necesitan a un protagonista rubio y ojos azules.

Todos miraron a Naruto, enseguida, sonrió y saludo - ¿Sucede algo?

Los de adelante abandonaron la fila y los que estaban detrás de él empezaron a empujarlo para que entrara - Suerte – Dijeron mientras se iban.

La mujer que estaba encargada sonrió cuando vio a Naruto entrar, no le permitió decir el monologo solo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba aplaudió – Tienes el papel – Dijo

-¿Por qué me lo da tan de repente? Yo no he hecho nada, solo entre

-Eres rubio, apuesto, ojos azules y actúas ¿No es así? Porque si no actúas ¿Por qué te inscribes?

-Por supuesto que actuó…

La profesora que estaba un poco gordinflona hizo una señal para que el otro chico que estaba dentro del camerino saliera.

-Naruto – dijo Gaara - ¿Aun actúas?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza – al parecer tú también

Lo bueno era que Gaara y Naruto estudiaron en la misma escuela, solo estaba Hinata e Ino, la sakura aún no había llegado, cuando sakura llego a esa anterior escuela las cosas se convirtieron en lo peor del mundo, las cosas para Naruto se volvieron feas, pero cuando sasuke llego esas cosas empezaron a embellecer cada día.

De algo si estaba seguro y era que sasuke era esa persona que cuando llego le cambio la vida, lo enamoro de una manera y logro entrar en su corazón, luego se le declaro y ya media escuela supo de su relación, luego llego sakura con sus intrigas y engaños, nunca creyó en eso, pero cuando escucho el rumor del embarazo de sakura y de que ese hijo era de sasuke empezó a creer y decidió irse para nunca volver, luego de eso encontró la escuela de su hermano y así fue como llego. Sasuke lo hizo sonreír cuando no podía hacerlo, sasuke siempre estuvo allí.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no escucho las indicaciones que le habían hecho por culpa de estar pensando en sasuke.

-Entonces la próxima semana empezaremos las practicas – Fue lo último que dijo la maestra de teatro –

Se despidió de ellos y se fue junto con otra chica.

-Oye Naru-chan – dijo Gaara – Hace poco te vi hablando con un chico ¿Quién era?

-Una persona de la que no quiero hablar… - se lo quedo mirando - ¿Me llamaste Naru-chan? Nadie me dice así desde la primaria – soltó una risita que fue acompañada por su amigo.

…

Dentro de poco iba a anochecer, el rubio ya estaba acostado en su cama con el estómago lleno, quiso esperar despierto sasuke y lo miro a la cara cuando llego – Por fin llegas – Dijo

Sasuke noto el cansancio en Naruto y se disculpó - ¿Vas a decirme algo?

El rubio se levantó de la cama, empezó a soltar las lágrimas que tenía guardadas, cuando se enteró del embarazo de sakura no quiso llorar, ver a sasuke, saber que sasuke estaba allí por él lo hizo alegrarse un poco, sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba allí para que lograra olvidarlo, pero sabía que eso era imposible, el tiempo que llevaban juntos no se iba a ir por la borda así de fácil, ellos estaban completamente enamorados.

-No llores – Lo consoló sasuke - No quiero verte llorar

Limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de Naruto.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer? Me entere de esa cosa de sakura y me mude, me cambie de escuela para olvidarte… pero no puedo… sasuke… sasuke… ¿Por qué me gustas?

Sasuke empezó a reírse, estaba avergonzado, pero supo que esa risa no lo iba a ayudar en ese momento - ¿Sabes porque te gusto? – Pregunto – Porque tú me gustas

Un silencio reino, sasuke llevo a Naruto de la mano y lo recostó en la cama – Duerme – dijo – Es mejor… mañana hablamos

* * *

><p><strong> QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS ESOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW EN EL CAPITLO ANTERIOR... <strong>

**Review y continuo el tercer capitulo :3 **


	3. RECUERDO

_**GRACIAS EN REALIDAD, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS... REALEMENTE ME HACEN SER FELIZ CON LOS REVIEW Y CON LOS FAVORITOS Y POR SUPUESTO CON LOS SEGUIDORES DE LA HISTORIA, VEO QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO Y ARE LO QUE SEA POR QUE LES GUSTE CADA VEZ MAS... SIN MAS QUE DECIR :3 LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO :D **_

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana del salón de clases, estaba aburrido de estar allí sentado por casi una hora y realmente ya estaba fastidiado de que Gaara le pregunte sobre sasuke, empezó a pensar como seria su relación con sasuke si sakura no se fuese entrometido ¿Por qué odiaba tanto sakura al rubio? Se preguntaba así mismo cada vez que la recordaba.<p>

El motivo no era sasuke, porque ella lo odiaba mucho antes que eso, pero sasuke si tenía algo que ver en eso.

Recordaba claramente lo que le paso el día en que se decepciono de sasuke.

_~Recuerdo~_

_Caminaba con sasuke agarrados de la mano, todos en esa escuela lo miraban y sonreían cada vez que podían, ya todos allí sabían de su relación y en realidad estaban a gusto de que las personas no los juzguen._

_Apenas llevaban 7 meses de relación y se sentían cómodos – Sakura – Le dijo sasuke – Ella… yo le gusto._

_Naruto ignoro, no quería saber de la peli rosa en ese momento, aplaudió ante las palabras y miro al pelinegro algo enojado - ¿Crees que este bien decirme eso? – Le pregunto – Yo odio a esa chica, se ha metido conmigo y me ha molestado siempre, no sé qué le pasa conmigo y cuando tu llegaste las cosas empeoraron ¿Crees que no sé qué le gustas? _

_Le dolieron las palabras sinceras del rubio, empezó a reírse, prefería hacerlo y así no hacía que el rubio se sintiera mal, abrió sus brazos aun con la sonrisa y abrazo al rubio, lentamente se llevaba el cuerpo de Naruto hasta recostarlo en un casillero, acerco su cara hasta sentir su respiración y sin más pensar conecto sus labios en los del rubio._

_Sintió como la lengua del rubio bailaba con la suya y en realidad estaban sintiéndose bien. – Busquen un cuarto – Escucharon la voz de Hinata – Aléjense de mi casillero._

_Sasuke se dio cuenta que no estaban en su casillero, se retiró junto con Naruto y se quedaron viendo a la pelinegra – Lo siento – Dijeron juntos _

_-No hay problema – Contesto fingiendo una sonrisa – Felicidades, ustedes hacen linda pareja _

_Se despidieron de Hinata sin contestar y sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hinata, solo coloco su brazo en el hombro del rubio - ¿Qué? – Le pregunto moviendo los labios. – Es mío – Volvió a decir _

_Hinata miraba con cierto desdén a sasuke y negó con la cabeza – No por mucho – Fue lo que contesto al igual que él._

_Ya estaban dentro del aula de clases, el rubio estaba sentado hasta el otro lado del salón y sasuke se fue a la clase que le toco, esperaron hasta que se terminaron las clases y volvieron a reunirse, se fueron a comer juntos y sakura se acercó hasta donde ellos – Mira quien está aquí – Dijo poniendo sus manos en el plato de Naruto – La pareja gay_

_El rubio estaba harto se levantó de la silla para votar la ya manoseada comida y volvió a su sitio – Vámonos sasuke - Dijo – El ambiente esta apestoso – Miro a sakura fijamente y el pelinegro se levantó de la silla – Todos este tiempo haz estado molestándome. Sé que tú fuiste la que mojo mi uniforme, la que rompió los frenos de mi bicicleta para que me callera, la que robo el celular de sasori y lo coloco en mi maleta para que me culparan ¿Por qué me odias? – Estaba tan enojado que todo lo que la peli rosa le hizo se le vino a la mente, ella no se negó ante las acusaciones, solo se empezó a reír y se puso justo al lado del rubio – Porque te odio – Le respondió-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?_

_-Me quitaste a sasuke _

_-Sasuke no estudiaba aquí cuando me hiciste esas cosas_

_La peli rosa no dijo más nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue hasta la salida de la cafetería, sasuke y Naruto estaban avergonzados todos los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo y no sabían que hacer, lo único que lograron hacer fue lo mismo que la peli rosa, salir y esperar a que todo se olvide._

_Las clases terminaron, como era de esperar el chisme de la discusión fue el tema de que hablar de toda la semana, ya habían pasado 2 semanas y el tema se disminuyó, porque otro chisme había aparecido._

_El teléfono del rubio estaba sonando y no era capaz de sacarlo, él estaba buscado a sasuke que todavía no había llegad, espero a que por lo menos se apareciera y como no lo veía por ningún lado saco su celular, la foto que estaba viendo no parecía editada, era el número de sasuke y se impresiono - ¿Sasuke? – Dijo _

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aunque era cierto seguía sin creerlo, cuando vio que sasuke no estaba en ninguna parte empezó a creer en la foto donde aparecía durmiendo con sakura._

_Ya estaba cansado y entro a la escuela, las miradas eran más firmes esta vez, lo miraban y abrían la boca avergonzados._

_-¿Ya lo sabes? – Pregunto Sasori acercándosele _

_-¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunto _

_Sasori fue incapaz de responderle, solo sonrió un poco y se quedó parado cuando vio el cúmulo de personas alrededor de una chica, Naruto si se acercó, era sakura la que lloraba y parado detrás de ella estaba sasuke - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Hinata _

_El rubio solo miraba sin decir nada, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, una chica que estaba por allí dijo algo de un embarazo, sasuke miro a todos, pero no noto la presencia del rubio, cuando levanto la cara miro fijamente a sasuke – Sasuke – Sakura sonó sincera – Vi que en tu celular todavía estaba la foto de esa vez, me llene de rabia que la tuvieras allí y entonces dije ¿Por qué tienes esta foto si estas con Naruto? Así que solo le quise abrir los ojos y se las mande._

_Sasuke no recordaba esa foto, cuando supuestamente sakura se la tomo él estaba completamente borracho y era por eso que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido._

_-¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto Hinata _

_-¿Recuerdas el día del cumpleaños de sasori? _

_La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza._

_-Ese día, sasuke y yo lo hicimos… estoy…embarazada _

_La declaración de sakura hizo una resonancia en sus oídos, sakura lo estaba diciendo y con lágrimas, además de eso tenía una foto que estaba en el celular de sasuke. Nunca vio esa foto, empezó a llorar y sasuke por fin lo vio._

_Salió corriendo y sasuke lo siguió – Espera – Grito – Te lo explicare todo… Naruto… Oye…_

_Entro a su casa, no quería ver a nadie, el tiempo paso volando, el rubio no salía de su casa y estaba cansado de seguir llorando. – Madre –Dijo – Quiero irme de aquí… _

_~Fin del recuerdo~_

-Naruto – Dijo Gaara - ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sonrió – Estoy algo cansado.

Se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado y sin decir más nada varias preguntas llenaron su cabeza, no tenía respuestas de ella, si no las decía, no las iba a saber, sintió el brazo de sasuke, ya conocía el tacto de sus manos y el olor que tenía – Sé que tienes muchas, demasiadas preguntas.

El rubio no iba a preguntarle nada, pero sus lágrimas empezaron a salir - ¿Por qué esa foto? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? Sasuke… explícame

-No sé nada de esa foto – Dio vueltas a Naruto y lo miro a la cara algo confuso – Naruto… te contare esto… cuando dejaste de ir a la escuela, decidí ir a buscarte a tu casa, pero decían que no estabas, yo te extrañe y cuando te viniste a esta escuela, sasori me lo explico todo, dijo que sakura había puesto algo en mi bebida y me durmió, luego fingió el embarazo y… yo no dije nada, porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar… Gracias a tu madre, yo estoy aquí, ella me dijo que estabas aquí… Ino… ella me ayudo con los trámites… Ino es buena amiga…

Quería creer, pero no podía hacerlo, el rubio estaba demasiado triste por todo, se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazo tan fuerte – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – ¿Soy tan tonto? Sakura, me ha hecho muchas cosas… Sasuke, ese día que dijo sakura, fue una semana después de nuestra relación.

Gaara estaba mirando todo, frunció el ceño y entro de nuevo al salón de clases - No… - Dijo enojado. – Ellos no –

…

Dentro de la recamara podían hablar más a gusto, sasuke miraba a Naruto – Entonces cuando puso eso en mi bebida, me llevo a una recamara, me tomo una foto y me la envío yo no le hice caso, entonces luego envío algo que decía _esta foto la usare pronto. _No entendía porque, pero ese día en el que dijo su supuesto embarazo, un mes después… y fue cuando tu dejaste de ir a la escuela… Naruto… ¿Me crees?

Era fácil de creer, la peli rosa era capaz de eso y de mucho más, pero la desconfianza que ya tenía no le permitía creerle – Sasuke… ¿No mientes?

- No miento

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER! <strong>_

_**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR... **_


	4. Lo lamento

Olvidar todo y perdonarle el supuesto error sería fácil, pero prefería esperar a que las cosas pasen. Estaba un poco enojado porque las cosas no estaban como quería que fueran, decidió irse de donde vivía solo para alejarse del pelinegro, pero este solamente fue en busca de él acto que le pareció demasiado dulce y amoroso.

La quinta clase ya termino y el pelinegro estaba algo cansado, irse a buscar al rubio al otro salón seria su mejor respuesta, pero al igual que Naruto estaba un poco cansado.

-Naruto, me gustas, me gustas mucho

Eso quería gritar y hacérselo saber a todos los de la escuela, pero la desconfianza que tenia de parte del rubio no se lo permitía.

Un brazo detrás de él hizo que se sorprendiera. - ¿Ya lo viste? -Le pregunto poniéndose serio. -Sasuke... ¿Viste a mi hermano?

Deidara llevaba solamente puesto un Jean negro de color negro -Contesta

El pelinegro no fue capaz de contestar, la respuesta era obvia y estaba un poco preocupado de que reacción tome Deidara -Sabes que me gusta -LE dijo de un solo golpe -Vine a verlo... y no me iré sin su perdón.

Un resoplo de parte de Deidara -Todos los que conocen a los Uchiha sabe a qué atenerse... sasuke si de verdad te gusta mi hermano ¿Por qué no se lo vuelves a decir?

Nunca se le ocurrió eso, le dio un abrazo a Deidara y empezó a saltar de emoción, iba disminuyendo lentamente su emoción por unas preguntas que invadieron su mente, tenía razón ¿Naruto caería rendido a sus pies? Toda persona sin importar que, caía ante los pies de un Uchiha, pero en el caso de Naruto le fue realmente difícil.

Cuando entro a la recamara en realidad se sorprendió, estaba todo limpio, una sonrisa de su parte, el pelinegro dejaba todo desordenado y su compañero de cuarto lo arreglaba sin ningún tipo de problemas, un suspiro hondo junto con unas lágrimas de tristeza empezaron a ser el momento de Sasuke, recordar cada bello momento con el rubio, saber todo lo que vivieron, y fue destruido por la peli rosa de sakura le causaba un inmenso dolor el cual en este preciso momento estaba dejando salir de su corazón.

Otro suspiro de tristeza cuando escucho abrir la puerta de su recamara, era el rubio, llevaba una sonrisa que evidentemente era fingida.

Ambos estaban sufriendo por lo mismo, ambos querían tocarse, besarse, acariciarse, querían volver a hacer todo eso, pero lo que más querían era estar juntos como antes sin importar lo que diga la gente.

El pelinegro no soporto más, en casi 6 meses no vio al rubio, lo estuvo esperando en esa escuela 1 mes de esos y cuando por fin llego supo que no lo iba a dejar escapar nunca, prometió que lo iba a cuidar y hacerlo sentir tan feliz, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos llorosos no soportaron más ver al rubio allí parado como una estatua, gracias al cielo ya pasaron 5 días desde que el rubio llego y eso le daba tanta alegría, le tomo del hombro y con una sonrisa que trataba de mostrarle le dijo - ¿Me odias? -Una pregunta que nunca se la imagino el que estaba por responder, no lo odiaba y eso lo sabía, pero al menos una palabra sin importar que sea mentira estaría bien de su parte, los ojos de sasuke aun derramaban lágrimas -Tu... ¿Odias el hecho de que yo esté aquí? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Eran demasiadas preguntas negativas, sabía perfectamente que el rubio no lo odiaba, pero las otras dos preguntas, esas si no las sabia. -Perdóname...

El rubio seguía inmóvil, era realmente raro, se sentía como la vez que sasuke le dijo me gustas, fue más o menos a mitad del año y ese fue el mes más grande de su vida.

No sabía qué hacer, pero lo que hizo supo al instante que fue un motivo de felicidad para el pelinegro -No te odio -Le contesto cuando salió de su trance. El pelinegro apenas estaba respondiendo al abrazo del rubio, no sabía si eso era un perdón, pero una sonrisa se ilumino y esta vez sí era sincera, tan sincera que el rubio nunca se la hubiese imaginado -No... te vayas... de mi... sasuke -Al igual que sasuke empezó a llorar -No quiero que te vayas de mi lado...

El corazón de sasuke palpitaba tan fuerte, escuchar eso de parte del rubio le genero una felicidad inmensa -Pero... sasuke... aunque te perdone -Separo sus brazos de sasuke -No... volveremos a ser novios... al menos por ahora.

...

Las clases de gimnasia empezó, la camiseta de Deidara aún no la tenía puesta, empezó a examinar los movimientos de cada alumno y se acercó al que era evidentemente el "perezoso". Con la vara que tenía empezó a tocarle las costillas -Vamos Itachi, muévete -Una sonrisa de parte del pelinegro, que fue continuada por el rubio -Tienes que venir conmigo en este mismo instante -Grito para que todos los escuchen.

El pelinegro asintió varias veces siguiendo a Deidara, entraron al cuarto del conserje y empezaron a reírse -¿Crees que este bien? -Pregunto el pelinegro - ¿Crees que este bien que sasuke esté aquí? ¿Crees que Naruto lo perdone?

Tenía flojera de responder tantas preguntas algunas eran no y otras sí, pero no se las iba a hacer saber en ese momento.

Empezó a acercarse al rubio y sus manos fueron en dirección a su cara -Deidara -Dijo mientras besaba las mejillas del chico -

El miembro de Itachi estaba reaccionando, cuando el rubio lo tocaba de esa manera le gustaba de verdad -Te gusto -Afirmo -Y a tu amiguito... le gusto más...

...

Todavía era temprano, pero el pelinegro estaba durmiendo, no quiso irse a comer la cena, la conversación que había tenido con el rubio en las horas de la tarde en verdad le dio un poco de tristeza y al mismo tiempo una felicidad que no estaba siendo buena. Abrió sus ojos cuando su estómago empezó a sonar, en realidad le dolía -Naruto -Susurro un poco triste.

...

El rubio estaba sentado en el comedor, decidió irse a comer ya que no quería ver a sasuke en ese momento, tenía su mente un poco revuelta y estar fuera por un momento tal vez lo tranquilice, empezó a recordar esos bellos momentos que vivió con sasuke, la vez que fueron a nadar, la vez que sasuke lo llevo en una cita y se subieron a un globo aerostático. Si, en su corazón sasuke era importante y aunque nunca se lo dijo de eso ambos estaban seguros. -Por lo visto el chico con el que hablas es tu compañero de recamara -Dijo sentándose -Se llama Sasuke ¿Verdad? -Pregunto y su cara estaba algo roja -

Gaara todavía estaba sudado por la clase de gimnasia y así de esa manera fue a darle un poco de comida a su estómago -Te fueses bañado -Contesto Naruto -Si... se llama... se llama sasuke

Cuando dijo su nombre el pelinegro se apareció detrás de ellos, no pidió permiso para sentarse, se puso justo al lado de Naruto y con su mano desocupada agarro un pedazo de carne del plato del rubio, empezó a cortársela como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y miro al rubio a los ojos -Toma -Le dijo -

El rubio no quería abrir la boca, pero eso le recordó a su tercera cita -No -Dijo de un golpe -No tengo hambre -

Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo -¿Por qué? -Entro al baño de su recamara - ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

En vez de lágrimas tenía una sonrisa y miro a los ojos al pelinegro que acabo de entrar - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? -Le pregunto a sasuke

-Porque me gustas

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola :( perdónenme por tardar en serio perdón pero es que no tengo Internet y actualizar se me hace difícil pero cuando el Internet regrese voy a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda (Lloro como un niño pequeño) Los amo en verdad, esperen el próximo capitulo yo los adoro y no quiero que me odien. <strong>_


	5. Acepto

Empezó tocándole la cintura y luego siguió con las caderas, el rubio estaba estremeciéndose por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su miembro palpitante – Espera – Susurro en el oído del mayor y este hizo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio – No soporto más

Su voz sonaba ahogada y miro a Itachi a los ojos – Ya… no puedo – Dijo Deidara y el pelinegro empezó a quitarle los bóxer con lentitud, el miembro de Deidara estaba completamente erecto, el pelinegro empezó a sobarle la punta con su dedo y con su otra mano acariciaba el suyo, Deidara gemía por culpa de la pasión – Espera – Volvió a decir

Itachi estaba introduciendo su boca en el miembro del menor y el rubio se cubrió los ojos, sentía como el pelinegro ingresaba sus dedos con cuidado, lo estaba preparando, luego de unos segundos lo que estaba sintiendo eran dos dedos y los saco, el pelinegro los metió a su boca y los volvió a ingresar, cálido, así se estaba sintiendo, volvió a sacar los dedos y ahora estaba sintiendo el ingle de itachi dentro de su esfínter – Deidara… - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se movía varias veces – Deidara –

-Itachi… - Dijo el rubio aun con su mano en los ojos –

…

-Porque me gustas –

-¿S-Sasuke? – Titubeo el rubio y se le puso la piel tan roja como la de un tomate - ¿Qué dices? – Su voz estaba sonando ronca –

-Ya escuchaste – El pelinegro puso sus manos en las caderas del rubio - ¿Y yo te gusto?

El rubio estaba atónito, no sabía que contestar y lo peor de todo es que la respuesta era afirmativa, si le gustaba demasiado el pelinegro y de eso no había dudas, pero la desconfianza que este le hizo tener por culpa de sakura hizo que negara con la cabeza – No me toques – Dijo sin pensar y el pelinegro no tuvo de otra que soltarlo –

-Entiendo – Dijo

Naruto miro con tristeza a sasuke, se arrepintió de lo que dijo, maldita sea sasuke no tenía la culpa de lo que paso y lo peor de todo es que seguía desconfiando de su pelinegro – Sasuke – Dijo frunciendo el ceño –

-No importa – Dijo el pelinegro – Te voy a reconquistar – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-No hace falta – Contesto el rubio con las mejillas rojas como un tomate – Tú me gustas… pero no se… no sé qué pasa – Dijo suspirando – Tengo miedo

Sasuke se acercó al rubio y lo miro a los ojos – Yo te protegeré – Las palabras de sasuke le entraron al corazón – Vamos a dormir – Dijo él y el rubio asintió con la cabeza –

Se estaba sintiendo tan cálido y protegido en los brazos del pelinegro, decidió dormir a su lado y sentía la respiración de este puesta en su cuello, sí, eso en verdad le gustaba y una sonrisa acompañada de una lagrima se le escapo – No tengo nada que perdonarte – Dijo el rubio –

-Mi vida comenzó cuando escuche tu voz – Dijo el pelinegro – Naruto… no te vayas nunca de mi –

El rubio sintió las palabras del pelinegro – Naruto… tengo miedo – El pelinegro abrazo la cintura del rubio con mucha más fuerzas y empezó a llorar – No te puedo explicar todo lo que me das… quiero que estés conmigo por siempre – Las lágrimas de sasuke se estaban sintiendo en la espalda del rubio, este se quedó callado por todas esas bellas palabras que estaban saliendo del mayor –

La mañana era demasiado hermosa, soleada y sin ningún tipo de nube en el cielo, el rubio estaba dentro del baño y al terminar se colocó su toalla en la cintura – Es sábado – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No sé – Contesto sasuke - ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

El rubio se dobló de hombros y sonrió al instante – Anda a bañarte – Dijo y el pelinegro se levantó de la cama –

-Sr. Mandón – Dijo fingiendo enojo

_**Todos en el teatro, reunión escolar **_

Todos ya estaban en el teatro, no sabían que cosa les iba a decir el director pero no estaban para nada asustados – Hoy sábado – Fue lo primero que dijo el señor Kanoha – Nos iremos a un campamento y volveremos el próximo miércoles, ya que necesitamos estudiantes y admitiremos chicas –

Todos los estudiantes se asombraron al escuchar la palabra _chicas _en verdad necesitaban chicas en la escuela ya que estaban escasos de ellas.

Era la hora en la que debían de estar listos, los autobuses los estaban esperando y Naruto ya estaba dentro del suyo, sonrió al ver la silueta de sasuke y este se le sentó justo al lado - ¿Campamento? – Dijo haciendo un puchero - ¿Chicas? – Regreso su puchero seguido de una mordida de labios –

Naruto frunció el ceño y dio un golpe en la cabeza a sasuke – Chicas – Dijo asintiendo en la cabeza – Las conquistare yo – Dijo con seguridad y sasuke empezó a reírse –

-Lo dudo – Dijo el pelinegro y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza – Tu eres mío yo soy tuyo ¿Entiendes? – Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y sasuke le toco el mentón – No hagas eso – Le dijo – Después me dan ganas de besarte –

El rubio se sonrojo completamente, el bus ya estaba deteniéndose y todos comenzaron a bajarse del auto, si era mejor que también bajara antes de que sasuke lo viole en ese mismo lugar.

-Hola – Saludo Deidara a Naruto - ¿Cómo vas con él? – Señalo a Sasuke mientras le guiñaba el ojo –

-Bien – Contesto el rubio - ¿Y tú con itachi?

-Créeme… vamos bien – Contesto el rubio y empezó a reírse

Sasuke e Itachi se acercaban y los miraron con una fingida cara de enojo - ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntaron al unísono –

-Cosas de hermanos – Dijo el rubio mayor y Naruto asintió con la cabeza –

-Nosotros hablábamos cosas de primos – Dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño –

Empezaron a reírse y a dirigirse hacia la recamara que les asignaron, Sasuke le entrego la llave al rubio y entraron a la habitación 222 y Deidara con Itachi entraron a la de al lado, el rubio suspiro dejando sus cosas en la cama – Este lugar…

-Lo recuerdo – Dijo sasuke y se acercó al rubio – Lo recuerdo más que nadie.

Miraron hacia la ventana, se podía ver el enorme árbol en el que se dieron su primer beso, en el que sasuke se le declaro, en el que su amor empezó, en ese mismo árbol que una vez vieron y juraron volverlo a ver, el rubio miro a sasuke con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior - Te dije que no hagas eso – Dijo acercándosele lentamente, estaban realmente cerca, pero la puerta se abrió con velocidad –

-¿Habitación 222? – Pregunto Gaara – Yo estaré con ustedes –

Naruto miro a Gaara con una sonrisa y corrió hasta donde él – Gaara – Dijo emocionado y el pelirrojo sonrió de igual manera –

-Naru – Dijo y se abrazaron – Seremos compañeros de habitación – Dijo y su mirada se fue hasta donde estaba sasuke - ¿Tu novio? – Le pregunto en el oído –

Naruto se quedó callado y soltó al taheño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto

-Seré su compañero – Dijo - ¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?

…

-Bienvenida a la escuela – Dijo el director mientras extendía la mano

-Gracias – Contesto esta con una sonrisa en su rostro – Muchas gracias –

* * *

><p><strong>SI SE QUE LE FALTO PASIÓN AL LEMON TT PERO NO ES EL PRIMERO QUE SE VERA ABRAN MAS POR SUPUESTO QUE SI :D DISCULPEN LA DEMORA :( <strong>

**BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN **

**OJALA Y PASEN UN HERMOSO AÑO NUEVO :* Y QUE LA NAVIDAD LA HAYAN PASADO AL MÁXIMO CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE SUS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS :3 NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	6. Campamento

Corrían por todo el lugar, era una competencia y Naruto sabía más que nadie que iba a ganar ya que iba delante de todos, cuando llego a la meta los aplausos no se hizo esperar, el rubio sonrió dulcemente y un abrazo de sasuke hizo que esa sonrisa se extendiera más junto con un sonrojo que se podía ver hasta china – Felicidades – El pelinegro lo soltó y sonrió.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que eso le encantaba a sasuke, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban recostados en aquel árbol que tanto les gustaba, era ese árbol, donde sasuke lo beso por primera vez. Naruto dio la espalda a sasuke y agarro con su dedo índice el nombre que estaba escrito _**Naruto y Sasuke, por siempre. **_Lloraba todo los días al saber que ese _para siempre _no se cumplió después de lo que paso con sakura, pero ahora estaba más que seguro que si iba a hacer así, podían caer miles de tormentas, pero no dejara perderlo.

El rubio sintió los brazos del pelinegro en su cintura, eso le gusto, se giró lentamente y su respiración, esa respiración que tanto le gustaba, cerro sus ojos cuando sasuke estaba cerca suyo, estaban a punto de besarse pero…

-Naruto – Grito Gaara sonrientemente - ¿Es cierto que ganaste la carrera? – Quito a sasuke del rubio y lo miro con desdén, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de la mirada - ¿Qué haces con él? – Lo señalo con un desprecio, el cual Naruto tampoco percato –

-Estábamos hablando – Dijo el rubio –

-Sirven Ramen en la cafetería. ¿Comemos un poco?

El rubio asintió, salto un poco de alegría y miro a sasuke - ¿Vienes? – Pregunto con una sonrisa dulce y un sonrojo notorio –

El celular del Uchiha sonó, negó con la cabeza – Adelántense – Dijo y sonrió -

Se fueron sin decir más nada, pero se quedaba viendo la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el pelirrojo de vez en cuando –

Saco su teléfono del bolsillo, miro el nombre primero - ¿Sai? – Dijo cuándo presiono el botón de contestar - ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño – No, no dejare que hagas eso – Se ceño seguía fruncido mientras la voz de la otra persona le decía _si no lo haces, iré yo mismo – _no importa – contesto el pelinegro – Yo me quedare con Naruto – Colgó la llamada y miro hasta la cafetería – No quiero irme de aquí – Pataleo golpeando el árbol –

…

Comía del ramen como si fuese el último en la vida, en verdad le gusto ese sabor y por su rostro placentero les hizo dar cuenta a todos que en verdad le gustaba – Oye esto está bueno – Dijo lamiendo sus dedos – Amo este Ramen – Grito captando la atención de todos y lo que recibió fueron aplausos y risas –

Mordió su labio inferior, por supuesto sasuke se estaba acercando, Gaara miro hacia atrás disimuladamente – Es sasuke – susurro – Si, es muy rico el ramen – Comió otro poco de ramen y toco la mano del rubio – Eres tan lindo – Le dijo - ¿Quieres ir a correr por la noche?

El rubio asintió mientras comía de su delicioso ramen, cuando sasuke se acercó le dio un poco de espacio, pero Gaara tiro la bebida que estaba en la mesa y mojo el lugar – Ups – Dijo con una mirada inocente – No fue mi intención – Miro al rubio quien le mostro una sonrisa –

-No te preocupes – Dijo pasando la servilleta por lo mojado – Solo fue un accidente – Estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Gaara –

-Sasuke – Dijo el taheño – Siéntate a mi lado – Le sonrió con amabilidad, sasuke suspiro de la ira, no sabía que era lo que tenía ese Gaara que le hacía dar tanto coraje, cuando se sentó dejo caer al pelirrojo al suelo –

-Ups – dijo imitándolo – No fue mi intención –

Se miraron con desdén. Naruto ni cuenta se había dado de las miradas y las caídas, estaba tan concentrado en su ramen – Escuche algo como de correr – Empezó diciendo sasuke y fue donde Naruto dejo sus palillos alrededor del plato –

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el rubio – Yo y Gaara correremos en la noche, hoy

-¿Puedo ir?

-No – Contesto Gaara

-¿Por qué no? – Naruto y Sasuke preguntaron a la vez –

…

Le quitaba los pétalos a las flores que veía en el suelo o en alguna planta, las miraba con un profundo dolor y a la vez un poco de felicidad, sonrió cuando el ultimo pétalo cayó al suelo – Me quiere – Su larga cabellera se hecho hacia atrás, la sonrisa pequeña se convirtió en una enorme – ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

-Verte – Contesto el recién llegado y abrazo al otro chico por la espalda - ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-¿Por qué no me quieres? - Logro soltarse y miro al chico de lentes con los ojos aguados por culpa de unas lágrimas que querían escapar – Kabuto… tu sabes lo que siento por ti – No podía más, esas lágrimas ya se le estaban comenzando a escapar –

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Pregunto y levanto la cara del melenudo – Orochimaru – Lo miro a los ojos, lentamente se iba acercando a él y dejo un beso en sus labios - ¿Por qué dices que no te quiero? – Le pregunto aun cerca sus labios – Yo te quiero demasiado –

Abrió sus ojos y su labio inferior fue mordido por el chico que estaba frente a sus ojos – Orochimaru – Dijo Kabuto –

-Ka…bu…to

Volvieron a unir sus labios, solo que esta vez los millones de pétalos que Orochimaru había dejado en el suelo y algunas ramas de estas o de los arboles los protegieron cuando cayeron al suelo – Igual te quiero –

…

-Porque – SE quedo callado y miro a todas partes – Porque es noche de amigos – Respondió y una sonrisa se hizo ver en su rostro –

-Yo también soy amigo tuyo – contesto sasuke – Y de Naruto igual ¿Puedo ir?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Asintió con un poco de inseguridad – Sasuke – Dijo e hizo un puchero – Yo y Naru lo planeamos – Cuando escucho el ''Naru'' levanto las cejas y abrió sus ojos asombrado –

-¿Naru? – Pregunto, pero esta vez tenía el ceño fruncido –

-Sí, Naru – Lo miro desafiante - ¿Te molesta?

Otra vez Naruto perdido en su 5to plato de ramen – Chicos, enserio este ramen es exquisito – Paso su lengua por el plato – iré por otro – Sasuke lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo –

-Espera – Dijo enojado - ¿Por qué dejas que te diga Naru? Y deja de comer tanto –

Naruto hizo un puchero – Quiero ramen – Dijo y se inclinó hasta donde sasuke, en ese momento quería besarlo, pero las personas ya los estaban pensando a mirar y le pareció algo incómodo – Es mi mejor amigo de toda la infancia – El rubio cerro sus ojos cuando sintió el aroma de más ramen – Puede llamarme así, ahora déjame iré por mas ramen – se fue caminando con suma felicidad mientras aplaudía e iba cantando _mi ramen es sensacional, no hay un sabor igual. _Se detuvo al llegar y pidió otro plato más.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Pregunto Sasuke

-¿Sobre qué? – El taheño sonrió – Yo solo soy amigo de Naru ¿No es así?

-No lo llames Naru

-Yo lo llamo como quiera

Naruto se acercó y se sentó mirándolos con una sonrisa - ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto haciendo un pucherito –

Sasuke se levantó molesto, agarro el plato de ramen que Naruto recién compro y comió un poco de ramen - ¿Qué? – Pregunto cuando el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada – Solo tengo hambre –

Naruto recostó su cara en la mesita con los palillos aun en sus manos – Ok – Contesto enojado y suspiro –

…

-Oye Deidara – Itachi se estaba colocando la camiseta mientras miraba al río que tenía frente a sus ojos - ¿Quieres salir de allí?

El rubio negó con la cabeza – No lo are – Dijo y le mostro la lengua al pelinegro –

-¿No lo aras?

-Entra y sácame

-No are eso – Itachi sonrió y mordió su labio inferior – Sal o te iré a buscar

El rubio volvió a negar aun con la lengua afuera – Ven a buscarme – Su sonrisa hizo que empezara a quitarse la camiseta, entro al río y cuando llego puso sus labios en los de Deidara sin pensarlo –

-Ahora… ¿Saldrás?

Deidara hizo cara de pensativo - ¿Y si nos quedamos un momento más? – Pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior –

-Eso lo decides tú

-Entonces… si

-Te quiero Deidara

-Te quiero Itachi

* * *

><p><strong>COMO VIERON TAMBIÉN ESTA OROCHIMARU X KABUTO :3 JEJEJ ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITLO LES HAYA GUSTADO AL FIN ACTUALICE xD ME ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO t^t BUENO EMMMM NADIE ME EXTRAÑO? OK NO JAJA <strong>

**LOS ESPERO EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW :3 LOS KIERO **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNAS FIESTAS SENSACIONALES Y MUY AGRADABLES I LOVE KISSES :* **


	7. Confesión

Se levantó de la cama respirando agitado, estaba cansado por correr toda la noche con Gaara y su pensamiento estaba en si podría hacerlo otra vez esta noche, por suerte Sasuke fue con ellos y lo cargo cuando venían de regreso – Sasuke – Lo llamo tocándolo del brazo (estaban durmiendo juntos) – Es hora de despertar.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos de inmediato, miro a Naruto con una sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior, se acercó al rubio y empezó tocándole la mejilla – Buenos días – Dijo el pelinegro, lo agarro del mentón y sonrió al sentir las manos de sasuke – Tengo ganas de volver a besarte – Dijo – Ha pasado mucho desde que no lo hago – Se estaba acercando nuevamente al rubio, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían tocar sus narices –

-¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto el taheño sentando cerca de ellos –

-Nada – Se separó y se bajó de la cama – Sasuke… ¿Iras a correr esta noche? – El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y miro su reloj –

-Esta noche es mi turno – Dijo poniendo su cara de cansado – Me toca ser ayudante en la cocina – Negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y Garra dijo.

-Si quieres te suplanto – Naruto abrió sus ojos debido a la impresión. Nunca había visto a Gaara de esa manera ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Espera – Dijo el rubio sentándose otra vez en la cama – Ayer le diste tu agua a Sasuke, dejaste que me cargara y… ¿Quieres suplantarlo esta noche?

El taheño asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el baño. – No es necesario – Dijo el pelinegro – Puedes ir y correr con Naruto. – Otra cosa que sorprendió al rubio.

-El mundo está loco – Dijo el rubio –

…

Solo faltaba poco tiempo para que la escuela vuelva a abrirse, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y suspiro todavía mirando hacia al frente – Creo que me divertiré – Dijo mordiendo sus labios –

-¿Quieres empezar ya o después?

-No – Contesto riéndose – Ahora

…

-¿Por qué siempre quieres salirte con la tuya? – Pregunto Deidara.

Itachi ni siquiera dijo nada, solo se levantó de la cama, tomo su camiseta y se la puso con rapidez - ¿Tu que pretendes? – Pregunto el pelinegro, no lo miraba a la cara, solo estaba concentrado en ponerse la camisa del mismo color de su cabello – Tu siempre quieres que yo haga lo que tú dices.

Deidara empezó a reírse, el pelinegro tenía cierta razón, se sentó en la cama y lo miro, aunque el pelinegro no lo hacía, se quedó así por unos segundos y al ver que el menor no se movía se levantó y lo tomo por su mentón – Yo solo quiero decirle a mis padres de nuestra relación – Dijo el rubio mayor, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y retiro la mano de Deidara-

-Yo igual quiero que los míos sepan – Le dio la espalda, y busco el lugar en donde había dejado sus jean – Pero ¿Qué dirán tus padres? – Pregunto.

Se dio cuenta que lo que tenía Itachi era miedo, miedo de que sus padres hagan algo para separarlos, agarro el hombro del pelinegro - Naruto y Sasuke salen ¿Cierto? – Pregunto y el pelinegro solo hizo un puchero al recordarlo – Mis padres saben. – Dijo él y lo giro para verlo a la cara – Ya sabrían como tomarse las cosas, si les digo lo nuestro –

Su cara se enrojeció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Deidara, Deidara, el chico que conoció y lo ayudo… si, después de todo gracias a Deidara el bullyng que sufría en la escuela disminuyo, gracias a él… las cosas en su mundo gris, se llenaron de colores, muchos colores.

Se estremeció al sentir las manos del rubio en su espalda, ahora continuo hasta bajar en su todavía desnudo trasero –Dei… -Dijo, pero los labios del rubio le callaron la boca.

Lo llevo hasta la otra cama (la cual no habían ni siquiera usado), y fue cuando el rubio empezó a masajear el miembro del pelinegro, lo hacía con delicadeza y con cuidado para excitarlo más rápido, continuaba con los besos, sus manos estaban ahora en el pecho del rubio – Deidara – Logro completar la frase. - ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Pregunto a la respuesta que era completamente evidente.

Sintió como el pelinegro le metía un dedo y lo volvió a sacar – Ah- Grito al sentirlos nuevamente, pero estaban fríos y se sentían como hielo dentro de él.

Los saco de nuevo y bajo hasta meter su boca en el miembro de itachi, empezó pasando la lengua por la parte de arriba y terminar por la parte de abajo. Seguía así hasta que sintió algo caliente en su garganta – Lo siento – Dijo el pelinegro.

El rubio no le importó en lo más mínimo, solo abrió las piernas del menor y empezó introduciendo su pene en itachi. - ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

…

La noche llego tan rápido que Naruto se sorprendió, por suerte había pasado todo el día descansando y comiendo del ramen que tanto le gustaba, sasuke le hacía falta en este momento, no iba a estar para ayudarlo cuando se caiga ni mucho menos cuando este candado y cargarlo - ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto al taheño, este solo se empezó a reír y dejo que su amigo empezara a caminar.

-¿Por qué tanto afán? – Pregunto el taheño acercándosele - ¿Acaso te sientes emocionado porque vamos a estar solos? – Naruto lo miro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es estás diciendo? – Dijo - ¿Pretendes que me sienta emocionado por eso?

Gaara hizo un puchero haciéndose el ofendido y cruzo sus brazos – Por lo menos fueses mentido – Seguía con su puchero y el rubio con su sonrisa, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo con el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, Esta bien – Dijo el rubio – Está bien que vayamos juntos, solo que me siento un poco ¿Lleno de energia? – No estaba seguro si lo estaba, pero se estaba sintiendo así. – Además – Miro a todos lados. – Eres mi mejor amigo.

El mundo se derrumbó, las aguas se secaron, los árboles que quedaban fueron derribados, en fin el mundo de Gaara se acabó tanto como sus esperanzas las cuales volvieron cuando vio a Naruto, él y el rubio eran tan buenos amigos y casi eran novios ¡A NO SER POR CULPA DE SU TRANSFERENCIA DE CIUDAD! .

Estaba empezando a odiar eso, por culpa de eso, Naruto conoció a sasuke y ahora ¿Eran novios? – Si – Dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza – Somos amigos… los mejores amigos – Mordió su labio y golpeo la espalda del rubio – Corre, ándele antes que se haga tarde.

Corrió y el rubio fue tras el mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro desde que se reencontró con sasuke – No corras tan rápido – Dijo el rubio, estaban tomando la misma ruta de la noche anterior.

Derecha, izquierda, árbol de manzano, árbol de cerezos, cascada, se aprendió el camino ya que lo repetían varias veces, la tercera vuelta – Gaara – Dijo el rubio y se quedó respirando agitadamente – Quiero agua – Se acercó a la cascada y tomo un poco de agua, siguió allí hasta Gaara se puso a su lado –

-Naruto – Su voz sonaba temblorosa - ¿Cómo estás? – No era la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero fue la que salió de su boca –

-¿Cómo estoy? – Pregunto el rubio riéndose – Estoy bien… ¿Y tú? – Se sentó en el suelo y el taheño lo imito –

-También lo estoy – Dijo – Pero eso no es lo que te quería decir – Mordió su labio y lo miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de una esperanza la cual regreso cuando Naruto le mostro una sonrisa, no, esa esperanza no se iba… seguía viva y así iba a seguir para siempre. – Naru-Chan – Dijo – Tu… me… gustas.

* * *

><p><strong>siento hacer el capitulo corto y por la tardanza (Es que no tengo Internet en el computador no se como actualizar desde el celular) <strong>

**Bueno les diré algo *redoble de tambores* - ¡Iré a la universidad! se que suena raro pero ahora tendré mas oportunidades para actualizar xD **

**esta primera temporada me dejo asi :ooooooooooooooo es impactante (Supongo que para ustedes también lo sera) **

**Preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**¿Que dirá Naru-chan?**

**¿Naruto y Sasuke podran besarse o Gaara los dejara de Interrumpir? **

**Y respecto a los lemon! soy malo en ellos lo se :( Pero los are mejor :3 con Naru y Sasu :3 Bye hasta la proxima los amo**


	8. Tormenta

**no tarde tanto en actualizar!**

**Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo que ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento :3 nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p>Eso en verdad no se lo esperaba, Gaara le acababa de decir algo que solo Sasuke se lo ha dicho, ¿Qué iba a contestar? Su mente estaba en Shock y le era imposible contestar algo que era sumamente difícil, se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Gaara – Dijo cuando por fin logro hablar. – Lo siento – Susurro.<p>

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – Pregunto el taheño confuso. – Yo solo te estoy diciendo que me gustas. – Se levantó igual que el rubio y lo miro a la cara en busca de una respuesta. - ¿Vas a decir algo? – Pregunto, pero el rubio bajo su cabeza.

-Ya me gusta alguien – Dijo, el taheño suspiro y empezó a reírse.

-¿Quieres regresar ya? – Pregunto tratando de no llorar en ese momento. – Mira que no podemos llegar tarde. – El rubio lo miro esta vez y asintió con la cabeza, se estaba sintiendo tan mal por Gaara, lo quería mucho, pero no como para ser novios, el solo quería estar con sasuke, el pelinegro le daba alegrías, y le dio los mejores momentos cuando estuvieron juntos, y ahora volvieron y no lo iba a dejar ir.

-Tienes razón – Dijo el rubio y empezó a correr, detrás de él iba el taheño, el cual ya estaba empezando a llorar.

Llegaron a la cabaña, entraron de inmediato a la recamara y allí ya estaba sasuke esperándolos - ¿Por qué llegan tarde? – Pregunto el pelinegro apenas vio llegar al rubio. - ¿Sucedió algo?

Gaara negó con la cabeza. –Iré a bañarme. – Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. – Naruto… ¿Vas tu primero o yo voy primero?

El rubio se estaba sintiendo en realidad mal, no quería en ningún momento lastimar al taheño, siempre fueron amigos, pero no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo. – Ve tu primero. – Dijo el rubio y Gaara solo asintió.

-Sasuke. – Naruto sonrió y se sentó al lado del pelinegro. – Gaara siente cosas por mí. – Fue directo, no quería ocultarle nada a sasuke, el pelinegro solo lo miro de arriba abajo y empezó a reírse en silencio. - ¿Por qué te ríes? – Pregunto.

-¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? – Pregunto y se le acerco poniéndose a unos pequeños centímetros de su cara. – Quiero besarte ya mismo. – Vio como el rubio se mordía su labio inferior y el deseo que tenia de besarlo aumento mucho más. - ¿Puedo besarte? – Pregunto, el rubio cerro sus ojos y esperar ese beso, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento ¿Qué paso? Fue lo que pensó.

-¿Tienes shampoo? - Pregunto el taheño con una sonrisa. Sasuke se estaba cansando de que siempre que este apunto de besar a Naruto aparezca Gaara y los interrumpa ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

-Está en el baño. –Contesto con su voz furiosa. - ¿Acaso no lo ves? – Pregunto al ver que Gaara seguía con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. – Dijo el taheño.

Volvió a entrar al baño, estaba a punto de besar los deseados y apetecibles labios de Naruto, pero de nuevo, de nuevo volvió a salir el pelirrojo solo que estaba vez no era para pedir algo. – Ya termine de bañarme. – Dijo y sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. – Naruto puedes usar el baño. – SE volvió a extrañar cuando escucho a Gaara llamarlo ''_Naruto'' _aunque ese era su nombre, el taheño lo llamaba ''_Naru-chan'' _

El rubio no dijo nada, solo entro al baño y se descambio.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Pregunto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el taheño con un leve puchero. - -

-Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. – El pelinegro no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido, en verdad se estaba cansando, quería besar al rubio, han pasado ya casi 1 semana desde que regreso con Naruto y ni siquiera un beso le ha dado y todo por culpa de la cabeza roja. – Mira cabeza roja. – Golpeo a Gaara en la cabeza. – Naruto me dijo que sientes cosas por él. No dejare que lo toques. – El pelirrojo empezó a reírse.

-Naru-chan, él es mi mejor amigo… jamás se alejaría de mí. – Sonrió al saber que tenía la razón, Sasuke solo seguía con su ceño fruncido. – Naru-chan me gusta… soy yo quien no dejare que lo toques.

Se miraban directamente a los ojos, ninguno hacia algo para dejar de hacerlo, el taheño sonrío y el pelinegro lo imito. – Naruto no es un objeto – El taheño empezó a decir y el Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Listooooooo – Grito el rubio mientras salía del baño. - ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto curioso. – Esta deliciosa el agua… Sasuke ve a bañarte.

-Ya lo hice.-Contesto sin despegar la mirada del taheño.

-Naru-chan. – El taheño volvió a llamarlo por ese apodo y se alegró, lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó tan rápido como pudo. –

-¿Qué sucede? – Le Pregunto y Gaara dejo de ver a sasuke.

-¿Estas muy cansado? – Pregunto-

-Obvio – Contesto el rubio y se dirigió a buscar algo de ropa. – Corrimos mucho.

-Duerme en mi cama. – Lo miro de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sasuke lo imito y frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo. –Dijo el taheño. – No estoy diciendo que duermas conmigo… al menos que quieras. – Esto último lo susurro aunque sasuke si lo escucho. – Dormirás solo allí, yo dormiré con Sasuke.

-Creo que no es buena idea. – Dijo el rubio, el pelinegro lo miro y sonrío. – Pero no tengo problemas con esos. – La sonrisa de sasuke desapareció y regreso su vista al taheño, el cual ya iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpió.

- Bien – Dijo y el taheño lo miro enseguida. – Dormimos juntos tu – Lo señaló con el dedo y después lo dirigió hasta su pecho. – Y yo.

No se esperaba que el pelinegro estuviese de acuerdo, solo asintió varias veces y lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta la cama de sasuke y lanzarse – Ven a dormirte antes de que me robe todo el espacio. – El pelinegro hizo lo que el taheño dijo y fue a acostarse a su lado, todo lo estaba haciendo por el rubio, quería que descansara y se le veía demasiado cansado.

El rubio solo empezó a reírse al verlos como peleaban por espacio y se fue directo a la cama.

…

La mañana estaba hermosa, sin nubes y un sol radiante, el rubio se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cafetería comiendo de su ramen, lo amaba y no iba a perder la oportunidad de ser uno de los primeros en comerlos. – Despertaste temprano. – Era la voz de Deidara no lo había visto en varios días. - ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto el rubio mayor, pero Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza. – Yo igual estoy bien. –Levanto la cara del rubio y este estaba con una sonrisa.

-Deja que me coma mi ramen. – Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Hoy hay una tormenta. –Dijo, pero al parecer el rubio no lo escucho. – Solo quería decirte eso. – Empezó a reírse y se fue por donde vino. –Te quiero hermanito, buen provecho.

Naruto no escucho nada de lo que su hermano le dijo, levanto su cara y no alcanzo a verlo. –Debe de estar por allí. – Dijo regresando sus ojos al plato de ramen. – Luego lo iré a buscar, pero mientras tanto… tú y yo debemos arreglar asuntos.

Estaba a punto de meter sus palillos en el plato hondo de ramen, pero sus manos fueron agarradas por alguien, se dio cuenta que eran las manos de sasuke apenas que vio la forma de estas. – Deja que me coma mi ramen. – Le dijo.

-En verdad te gusta el ramen. –EL pelinegro soltó la mano del rubio, retiro el plato de la mesa y se sentó, levanto al rubio haciendo que este quede arriba de él. - ¿Pero te gusta más que yo? – Pregunto, extrañaba también los brazos de sasuke.

Se inclinó para darle un beso, esta vez sí estaban tan cerca, sus labios podían juntarse en cualquier momento, pero como era de suponerse Gaara iba a llegar a interrumpirlos. – ¡CHICOS! – Grito emocionado. - ¿¡PUEDEN CREERLO!?

-Para de gritar. –Dijo Naruto bajándose del pecho de sasuke. -¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio y el taheño entrecerró sus ojos.

-Hoy iremos a correr otra vez. –dijo el taheño moviendo sus cejas.

-¿Qué MIERDA ESO ES LO QUE NO PODIAMOS CREER? –Sasuke imito sus gritos, el taheño asintió con la cabeza. Vio el plato que había dejado en una de las sillas hace un momento, se levantó de la mesa y coloco el plato en el cabello del pelirrojo. –Tal vez así se te vea menos ridículo. –Dijo el pelinegro alejándose.

Observo con desdén al pelinegro que se alejaba con pasos lentos, ¿estaba bien si lo seguía? Prefirió quedarse allí quitando con sumo cuidado los restos de comida que le quedaron en la cabeza, por otro lado Naruto reía sin compasión por cómo le había quedado el cabello al taheño y al darse cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba se fue tras él. –Oye sasuke. –Dijo en un tono de voz alto.

-Naru-chan. –

La voz de Gaara hizo que mirara hacia atrás y lo saludo con una sonrisa, ¿Estaba bien ir con él y dejar que sasuke se vaya? No, eso no estaba bien y eso lo sabía más que a nadie en el mundo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si no buscaba a Sasuke, este se pondría celoso, ¿Pero si iba con Gaara? No le importo nada, sus sentimientos eran más importantes en ese momento. –Hablare con Sasuke un momento. –Dijo el rubio y siguió la espalda del pelinegro. -¡SASUKE UCHIHA! –Grito, el pelinegro se sobresaltó y giro de inmediato. –

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto sin interés.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Respondió con una pregunta y el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres ir con el pelirrojo ese a correr? – Pregunto y el rubio asintió de inmediato. –YO no iré. –

No entendía porque sasuke no quería ir. -¿Por qué? –Pregunto

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer. –Volvió a caminar y el rubio no dudo en seguirlo.

-Ayer las hiciste ¿No?

-Hoy las terminare… Naruto… ¿Te cuidaras de ese chico? –Pregunto, estaba realmente enojado y no sabía porque. –Ten cuidado…

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

…

La noche se veía tensa, estaba fría y el cielo estaba nublado. -¿Vamos a correr así? – Pregunto el rubio, pero el taheño solo asintió con la cabeza. –Se ve que va a llover. – Naruto continúo hablando, pero su pelirrojo amigo lo agarro de la mano.

Empezaron corriendo de la derecha a la izquierda, árbol de peras. No recordó ver un árbol de pera… ahora iban por uno de durazno ¿Qué estaba pasando? No reconocía los lugares en los que estaba corriendo, un árbol enorme y luego paso por un lugar en donde crecían sandias… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Miro hacia adelante y el taheño no estaba con él, ahora miro hacia atrás en donde sabía que estaba y tampoco lo vio… -¡GAARA! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas. -¡OYE! – volvió a gritar, pero su voz era en vano.

Empezó a caminar tratando de ver si lograba salir del lugar, pero las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer por sorpresa hicieron que se asustara, más lluvias, más gotas, caían con intensidad. –AYUDENME – volvió a gritar, pero si no lo escuchaban antes que no llovía, ahora que empezó a llover menos.

La lluvia estaba realmente intensa, era una fuerte tormenta.

…

-NARU-CHAN. – Empezó a gritar el taheño, se había quedado detrás del rubio a tomar agua y cuando quiso darse cuenta lo había perdido de vista. – NARU-CHAN. – Grito, de sus ojos caían unas cuantas lágrimas que se podían hacer pasar por las gotas de lluvia. – NARU-CHAN.

Corrió hasta llegar al lugar en el que se quedaban, allí estaba sasuke y deidara. –Hola. – Los saludo agitado. -¿Esta aquí Naruto?

El primero en negar con la cabeza fue el rubio. – Lo estábamos esperando por eso. –Dijo el pelinegro y el rubio mayor al unísono.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto el rubio.

-Yo me quede en la cascada a tomar agua y cuando me vine a dar cuenta Naru-chan no estaba… pensé que había regresado.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. –Sasuke me dijo que no habían llegado y como está lloviendo tuvimos que esperarlos aquí.

Respiro hondo y lo primero que hizo fue volver a bajar los escalones. –Estarán hechos de azúcar y por eso ¿No se pueden mojar? – Dijo lleno de una notoria ira. -¿Se van a deshacer si se mojan? – Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero por un momento ellos pensaron que eran las gotas de lluvia. – Iré yo solo. –Dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Sasuke no se iba a quedar atrás, bajo los escalones con rapidez y miro a Deidara. – Es tu hermano. –Dijo

Tanto como el rubio y el pelinegro tenían razón, bajo las escaleras igualmente y fue tras ellos.

…

Con sus piernas doloridas de tanto correr Naruto respiro hondo, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero no se iba a detener, el cielo estaba todavía más lleno de nubes las cuales dejaban caer inmensas gotas de lluvia que caían con rapidez, el rubio se detuvo al ver un lugar que le pareció bueno para esperar a que la lluvia cese.

Sintió un susurro detrás de él, pensó que era su imaginación así que decidió entrar en aquella cueva que parecía acogedora. –Oye. –volvió a escuchar la vocecita chillona y se giró hacia atrás, pero lo que recibió fue un golpe en seco en toda su cara.

-Hora de jugar. –Dijo mirando a Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiwis! Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Déjenme**** sus comentarios que siempre me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuy feliz... **

**y aviso a avisoso!**

**Estaré**** publicando un nuevo sasunaru *_* se llamara ''Por la luz de la luna'' **


End file.
